juderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahadevi
Mahadevi was the Head of the (Mahou) Magic Clan and the mother of Latique and Ren. She possessed the Magic Stone Nirvana. Appearance Personality Story The Fourth Chaos Clan Meeting Mahadevi first appears in the Fourth Chaos Clan Meeting, demanding to Navarus that the other clans had a right to know about the disappearance of Semek and of Jae Hyuk's existence. When Navarus replied that a group that opposed the Demon Clan must be involved, she protested that Semek was a vital part of Chaos, and believed that nobody could be stupid enough to take it. She then reminded Navarus and Hekalroth of Noche and the Blood of 400, an event which resulted in an agreement to never create human undeads again, questioning them as to whether or not they wanted to repeat that incident. Mahadevi resumes the role of an observer. over the battle for the King's Magic Stone. She watches over her daughter, Latique, battling for ownership of Depore. The woman hopes for her child to become the Regis and reclaim the glory the Mahou Clan lost from Navarus, the Demon Clan head chief. She bides her time in anticipation and constantly asks Nirvana if things are going according to their plans on Caladborg's awakening. When Ren is chosen as a vessel for Caladborg's soul, Mahadevi is overjoyed by the girl proclaimation as Regis, and is under the false impression the Mahou Clan has finally achieved victory and will succeed over the remaining clans who mocked Mahou's lowly rank. Due to her blind ambition, the woman failed to notice Nirvana acting as a double agent. When Ren is killed, Mahadevi is quick to jump on Nirvana on why the girl was destroyed so easily when Caladborg was under her control. She is enlightened that Caladborg was the one who was in control the whole situation; Ren was just a puppet used for Caladborg's rest period to finish combining his soul with the child, Jae-Hoon. As Jae-Hyuk tries to approach his possessed brother; Nirvana kills Mahadevi and is quick to toss the woman off her ship as a universal display that she serves Caladborg. Powers and Abilities None of her powers were seen in the story, as she never truly entered battle herself, and was easily overpowered and killed by Nirvana. Nirvana: Mahadevi possessed the Magic Stone Nirvana, who eventually betrayed and killed her. Relationships Nirvana Her relationship with Nirvana was not expanded on, but it is shown that Mahadevi has some level of trust for Nirvana. Latique and Ren Mahadevi is not seen around her children very much. She does not seem to care for them, even stating that "One is fated to die," which Nirvana saw as being rather cold of her. She seems to care more for Ren, whom she knew was destined to become the Regis of Chaos, as she placed a defensive barrier in Ren's necklace. Navarus and Hekalroth Mahadevi is shown to be wary of Navarus, demanding to know information. Hekalroth seems to be more respected by Mahadevi. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female